Promises
by Dawn of Erised
Summary: It's the night of the Battle for Hogwarts. Remus sits in his son's bedroom contemplating the state of the magical world and how he was going to keep the promises he made to his son. Same as the previous story but made into a one shot


**I've changed this story into a one shot. **

**I don't own anything**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Promise of Safety**

Remus sat by his month old son's cot. Even in sleep Ted's tiny hand wrapped are around Remus' finger as Remus' hand stroked the back of Teddy's. Remus would often do this. Sit in the nursery with no light; Looking between the stars and the rising chest of his son as he dreamed. It would not last for long but Remus knew that, in about half an hour Teddy would wake, screaming for food. Until then though, Remus would imagine that he could see the thin outline of wards surrounding the property.

Out there in the world beyond the horizon of trees was the other sprog of the marauders unsafe, living with Voldemort himself chasing after him. Hermione, the smartest girl of her year, parents not knowing where or who she is. Ronald. The 'Sirius' of the trio, rash and loyal, quick to anger but fast to befriend far from the comfort of his mother's warm food and cosy family home. All unsafe in this darkened world, Remus hated it. He longed to be out there helping them, but a glance to the babe sleeping in the cot made him happy that he was safe here with his wife and son.

Doing everything, he could to keep himself and his family alive. Wards surrounded the house they lived in. A human with the strength of a were wolf for 28 days a months and a were wolf that prowled the gardens at night just in case was nothing to sneer at. The Wolf's Bane potion was no longer available to him though Tonks was learning to make it. Apparently though the wolf knew it's pack was in the large building it stalked around at night, so it kept the gardens clear of any animals that may stray, including humans.

Tonks was a formidable woman even after just giving birth. If the hexing of him was anything to go by, the fact she was practically a veteran auror was nothing to sneer at. She had not fought in a war before but she had been Moody's prodigy and certainly could hold to own. So no matter how much Remus wished he could go out and help in any way he could. His family was important and keeping the first promise he made to his son at birth was even more important than that.

"I promise to do everything to keep you safe"

He planned to keep it.

**&RLRLNTLP&**

**Promise of Happiness**

Teddy shifted in his sleep and Remus stood up and bent over the cot walls to stroke the currently blue hair of his son. It was a peaceful, if humid night symmetrical to the mood in the wizarding world at present. There was a short break where nothing was happening. However, the community as a whole was holding its breath as tension gathered before it would break into a battle not seen even in the previous war.

Hope was small but the tiniest amount of happiness could be found in the smallest of places. Teddy had laughed at something Remus had said the day before. Tonks insisted it was a coo and was perfectly natural for month old babies to do, and besides, Teddy did not even know what was being said. Remus though remained adamant that Teddy was a genius and could therefore understand so much of what people said around him, he was not bias in any way what so ever! Remus snorted back a laugh at this.

The floo started ringing. Checking Teddy was still asleep, he rushed to the floo before anyone else could wake up.

"Fred, Prove you're who you look like." He demanded raising his wand.

"Come on Romulus don't be like that!" Fred replied smirking

Remus nodded and lowered his wand.

"I'm not going to come through fully Remus; Forge is warding the flat and we're off to Hogwarts through the building that bumblebee's brother owns. The trio have all returned to the wish room. They plan to fight Constipation man. Want to come and fight?"

Remus was shocked. "I…Yes…I just…Let me write a note for Tonks."

Fred's head nodded then left, leaving the room in the dark once more. Remus walked to the desk and pulled out a never-out quill and some parchment.

My heart and my soul,

I have left for Hogwarts, Harry needs my help. This letter is a letter of apology for not saying goodbye in person. It is a letter to say that I love you both. Though you are both, safe none of us can be happy.

I love you both so much and I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me but I must keep you safe and as happy as I can. I refuse to sit back any longer.

I beg you to understand.

I love you lots and hopeful I will be back soon. If not then go to your mother's house Dora, stay with Teddy, don't allow him to lose both parents.

Love Remus.

As Remus placed the letter on the desk, resting it against a photograph of the small family of three, he grabbed a cloak then stepped into the floo. Before dropping the powder, he patted the picture of Teddy he kept in his pocket.

"I promise to make you happy no matter the cost."

Then a flash of green Teddy started crying and the room became black as the lights in the master bedroom turned on.

**&RLRLNTLP&**

**Promise of Love**

Remus looked around the room, the white light become tolerable after a few blinks of his eyes.

"Oy! Prongsie I told ya were wolves are hung like horses! Ha-ha." A voice yelled out of the light in the distance.

"I'm more surprised you knew about it pads, no wonder you could never hold a girlfriend." A second voice replied

Remus groaned, "Oh jeeze, I'm in hell, Do I have to live with you for all eternity now!"

'Prongs' laughed. Put some clothes on Mooney, Padfoot must be getting jealous.

Remus blinked slowly, not quite comprehending before looking down and realising he was indeed naked as the day he was born, the scars he had acquired throughout his life were gone. Looking to the left, blushing slightly he spotted a top and some trousers as well as a cloak.

"Why are you here?"

A female voice spoke out, "We're going to see Harry, for one last time."

The light space took place of a dark forest and trees could be seen all around. In the middle of the four of them stood Harry Potter, looking tired and scared but determined.

"You've been so brave Harry"

"Death's easy, quick and painless."

'If you fall through a curtain' Remus thought before replying to Harry's "Remus I'm so sorry and just after your son had been born too."

"It's fine Harry, I know he'll be loved greatly."

Remus followed Sirius and James as they walked through the forest behind Harry, they saw him confront Voldemort before being sent back, into what looked light a bright white train carriage.

He stared as Dumbledore got off at a station of some sort. Yes, Teddy would be loved, happy, and safe. Just as Remus promised: "I promise you will be loved forever."

Then he turned back to the game of exploding snap the two other true marauders and Lily were playing.

* * *

**Finished**

**Please Review, no matter what or how much you have to say.**

**D.O.E**


End file.
